Zasady
by euphoria814
Summary: Derek przyjeżdża do Beacon Hills, aby rozpocząć pracę na tamtejszym posterunku.


**Tytuł: Zasady**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **Fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **Rating: +18**  
 **Pairing: Derek/Stiles**  
 **Info: AU, bo kocham AU – AU niewilkołacze/ MP 2015 / angst? lekki? jakaś tam różnica wieku między Stilesem i Derekiem :)**

* * *

Powrót do Beacon Hills wydawał mu się jedynym sensownym wyjściem, gdy Nowy Jork stał się po prostu zbyt gwarny. Nigdy zresztą nie planował pozostać w tak wielkim mieście po studiach, ale pożar i przeprowadzka najmłodszej z ich rodzeństwa Cory do jego mieszkania trochę zmieniła jego wizję przyszłości. Dopiero po latach zdecydowali się z Laurą, że czas najwyższy, aby wrócili na stare śmieci, więc złożył podanie o przeniesienie i tym sposobem stał teraz na progu posterunku w Beacon Hills zastanawiając się od kiedy zatrudniają tam dzieciaki.  
Chłopak, który siedział przy jednym z nielicznych biurek mógł mieć nie więcej niż szesnaście lat. Jego krótko ścięte włosy uwydatniały tylko nieregularny kształt czaszki, co wcale nie dodawało mu uroku.  
\- Proszę? – spytał dzieciak, gdy zauważył w końcu jego obecność.  
Jako jedyny nie był w mundurze, więc Derek poszukał wzrokiem gabinetu szeryfa i uśmiechnął się wymuszenie.  
\- Jest ktoś dorosły? – spytał nie kryjąc nawet co ma dokładnie na myśli.  
Chłopak zaczerwienił się wściekle, a jego oczy zdawały się ciskać gromy.  
\- Ja jestem dorosły – odparł sucho. – Jeśli ma pan jakąkolwiek sprawę, powinien mnie pan poinformować, a wtedy zdecyduję czy warto odwoływać obiad zastępcy szeryfa – poinformował go.  
\- Czujemy się ważni, no nie? – sarknął Derek zirytowany tonem dzieciaka. – Rozumiem, że rodzice cię tutaj zostawili i nie jesteś zadowolony, ale skończ te żarty z łaski swojej – dodał i właśnie miał kontynuować, gdy drzwi gabinetu szeryfa otworzyły się z głuchym jękiem i stanęła w nich trzydziestoparoletnia kobieta.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, Stiles? – spytała niepewnie spoglądając na chłopaka, który odprężył się odrobinę. – Zastępca szeryfa Tara Graeme – przedstawiła się kierując całą uwagę na niego i zmrużyła oczy, najwyraźniej kojarząc w końcu fakty. – Rozumiem, że pan to Derek Hale, nasz nowy posterunkowy – dodała, wyciągając w jego stronę dłoń, którą niezwłocznie uścisnął. – Nie spodziewaliśmy się ciebie jeszcze dzisiaj – ciągnęła dalej. – Stiles zrobisz nam kawy? – poprosiła i chłopak nawet nie mrugnął okiem, gdy wstał ze swojego miejsca za biurkiem.  
Zastępca szeryfa poprowadziła go do zagraconego gabinetu i wskazała miejsce naprzeciwko biurka. Chwilę przyglądała mu się w milczeniu, jakby chciała zapamiętać dokładnie jak wygląda, a potem uśmiechnęła się krzywo.  
\- Trochę zaskoczyła nas prośba o przeniesienie tutaj, szczególnie z tak dużego miasta jak Nowy Jork. Nie mamy tutaj ciekawych spraw, a wystawianie mandatów i niepewny awans w przyszłości na starszego posterunkowego to wszystko co jesteśmy w stanie zaoferować, więc panie Hale, Derek jeśli mogę – zaczęła a on skinął pospiesznie głową. – Co sprowadza cię do zapomnianego miasta w Północnej Kalifornii?  
Spodziewał się takiego pytania, więc zaserwował kobiecie najszerszy z całej gamy swoich uśmiechów i zaplótł dłonie na jednym ze swoich kolan.  
\- Moja rodzina pochodzi z Beacon Hills – wyjaśnił krótko i poczekał, aż w oczach kobiety zabłyśnie zrozumienie.  
\- Czytałam twoje akta – poinformowała go bez ogródek. – Sporo osiągnąłeś w Nowym Jorku i prawdę powiedziawszy, kiedy poszukiwaliśmy kogoś na zastępstwo nie brałam pod uwagę twojego podania. Beacon jest spokojnym miastem. Metody, których używacie w Nowym Jorku mogły być skuteczne, ale tutaj dobre słowo i odpowiednio zaintonowane upomnienie potrafią zdziałać więcej niż mandat i noc w areszcie – dodała i chłopak wybrał akurat ten moment, żeby pojawić się w gabinecie bez pukania.  
Taca z kawą stanęła na biurku i Stiles zdjął filiżanki, podając im po jednej. Graeme uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko, dziękując półgłosem.  
\- Stiles pracuje tutaj jako stażysta – zaczęła pozornie bez związku. – A drzwi do tego gabinetu są bardzo cienkie – dodała i Derek zagryzł wargi w wąską kreskę.  
Ostatnie czego się spodziewał to fakt, że chłopak naprawdę jest pełnoletni. Zatrudnianie stażystów na posterunkach też nie należało do najbardziej praktykowanego sposobu powiększania załogi, odkąd nie mogli oni pełnić obowiązków dotyczących dyżurów i zgłoszeń. Cywile rzadko orientowali się w żargonie policyjnym i komunikatach. Nie znali procedur. Przyuczenie zajmowało zbyt dużo czasu.  
\- Kiedy będę mógł zgłosić się do szeryfa? – spytał chcąc zmienić temat i kobieta zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Szeryf jest na urlopie zdrowotnym w tej chwili. Pełnię jego obowiązki. Jutro zgłoś się przed siódmą, a zapoznam cię z twoim nowym partnerem i zostaniesz wprowadzony oficjalnie do pracy – poinformowała go i spojrzała sugestywnie na filiżankę kawy stojącą przed nim.  
Nie posłodził się i nie tknął żadnego z donutów, ponieważ nienawidził stereotypów o policjantach. Tara sączyła swój napój w ciszy, wciąż obserwując go z dość podejrzliwą miną, więc pospiesznie skończył kawę i pożegnał się.  
Stiles obserwował jego wyjście z obojętną miną.

ooo

Erica Reyes skopałaby tyłek niejednemu. Kobieta była zdecydowana i nieugięta, gdy chodziło o przepisy drogowe, więc kiedy wypisywali czwarty już mandat za parkowanie w miejscu dla niepełnosprawnych, poczekała tym razem na właściciela auta i wiedząc, że mężczyzna spieszy się do pracy, udzieliła mu kilkuminutowego upomnienia, które w jej ustach brzmiało jak groźba pobicia, gdyby nie zakończyła go słowami i powiem twojej mamie.  
Derek nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, gdy mężczyzna wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej spanikowanego niż na początku. Spodziewał się wręcz, że facet ruszy z piskiem opon, żeby nadrobić czas, ale samochód bardzo ostrożnie, z zachowaniem wszelkich drogowych zasad zwlókł się z parkingu miejskiego i dołączył do pozostałych pojazdów.  
Erica wyglądała na szalenie zadowoloną z siebie, gdy wsiadała z powrotem do ich radiowozu.  
\- Powiem twojej mamie? – spytał Derek z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Jest burmistrzem Beacon – wyjaśniła Reyes bez mrugnięcia okiem. – Stać go płacić mandaty, ale uwierz mi, że gniew mamy Tate robi robotę – dodała, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz pod słońcem.  
Derek włączył silnik, gdy Erica chwyciła za gruszkę od radia.  
\- Tutaj 913 wracamy spod delikatesów, kierujemy się do bazy - zameldowała bez wahania.  
\- 913, Erica, 215 koło wjazdu do Rezerwatu – odpowiedział ktoś i Derek ze zdumieniem rozpoznał głos Stilesa.  
\- Bierzemy – zdecydowała Reyes.  
\- Straż pożarna jest na miejscu – wyjaśnił Stiles. – Pozdrów kapitana Boyda ode mnie – dodał i Derek mógł przysiąc, że słyszał chichot.  
\- Goń się smarku – warknęła Reyes najwyraźniej nie przejmując się tym, że każdy inny radiowóz w Beacon słyszy ich rozmowę.  
\- 215? – spytał Derek, ucinając ich pogawędkę.  
Reyes spojrzała na niego unosząc jedną brew i uśmiechnęła się krzywo.  
\- Prawdziwa gratka. Próba podpalenia. Pewnie nielegalne ognisko – wyjaśniła, a potem jakby sobie o czymś przypomniała, chwyciła znowu za gruszkę. – Tu 913. Stiles dlaczego jesteś już na posterunku? – spytała zaintrygowana.  
Przez chwilę nikt nie odpowiedział, aż w radiu znowu dało słyszeć się charakterystyczny szum.  
\- Lekcje skończyły się wcześniej – odparł chłopak. – Ależ ciekawskie to 913 dzisiaj – zażartował. – Nie martw się, nie odwrócisz naszej uwagi od kapitana Boyda – dodał.  
\- Tu 617 – odezwał się kolejny radiowóz. – 913 proszone jest o pozdrowienie kapitana Boyda. Tym razem jednak bez wymiany DNA na miejscu zdarzenia – dodał posterunkowy i Derek dostrzegł jak Erica czerwienieje z zażenowania.  
\- Kyle, zniszczę cię – powiedziała Reyes bardzo wyraźnie do gruszki i odłożyła ją z powrotem na haczyk.  
Derek nie bardzo wiedział nawet jak miałby to skomentować. Zgłoszenia w Beacon były bardzo rzadkie. Od tygodnia przeważnie wystawiali mandaty, raz nawet pomagał ściągnąć kota z drzewa zanim straż pożarna została powiadomiona.  
\- Stiles ma zajęcia? – spytał, bo to była pierwsza rzecz, która rzuciła mu się na myśl.  
Dzieciak był upierdliwy od samego początku. Jak na stażystę na bardzo wiele sobie pozwalał i nic dziwnego. Zastępca szeryfa pozwoliła Stilesowi wypełniać raporty i po krótkim rzuceniu okiem podpisywała je bez zbędnych pytań. Dzieciak porządkował archiwum, odbierał telefony i zajmował się generalnie wszystkim, co było administracyjne.  
I Derek dłuższy czas zastanawiał się dlaczego w zasadzie chłopak jest na liście płac dopóki nie zorientował się, że nazwisko szeryfa i Stilesa jest takie samo. Nie znał stopnia pokrewieństwa, ale nepotyzm był wszędzie. Nawet w zapyziałym Beacon, gdzie pewnie maksimum awansu społecznego dla dzieciaków w wieku Stilesa była praca w miejscowym warzywniaku. Chłopak tymczasem z miejsca dostał miłą posadkę przy biurku, w doborowym towarzystwie ludzi, którzy lizali mu tyłki ze względu na krewnych.  
\- Kończy szkołę średnią – poinformowała go Erica krótko.  
Jak zawsze nie dostał od niej więcej danych, do czego zdążył się już przyzwyczaić. Przeważnie posterunkowi omijali temat Stilesa jak mogli. W zasadzie nikt za bardzo też nie chciał rozmawiać z Derekiem co było zrozumiałe. Był nowy. Był nieznany. Nie ufali mu. Gliniarze mieli swoje kodeksy, swoje tajemnice i chociaż każdy posterunek był inny, zasady były te same. Na zaufanie należało zasłużyć.  
Derek rozumiał, że Stiles nie mógł być oficjalnie zatrudniony przez Tarę, więc wszystko musiało mieć jakieś swoje drugie dno. Nie mówiono o tym głośno, a miejscowa gazeta nie zdawała się być zainteresowaną tematem. Nic dziwnego. Każdy każdego znał w tym cholernym mieście.  
Derek znał sprawy takie jak ta. Wiedział, że to nie jest odosobniony przypadek, ale wcale nie zamierzał przymykać na niego oka.  
Zaparkował radiowóz akurat w chwili, gdy wyglądający na Goliata strażak udzielał pouczenia jakimś dzieciakom, z których jeden wyglądał jakby miał się popłakać.  
\- Kajdanki i areszt? – spytał Derek niepewnie, bo każdy miał własne metody postępowania.  
\- Co ty – zaśmiała się Erica. – Odwieziemy ich do rodziców – poinformowała go i mrugnęła do niego okiem.

ooo

Fakty były takie, że Stiles był zaprzeczeniem wszystkiego, w co wierzył Derek. Każdego jednego ideału, w którym pokładał wiarę, gdy szedł do akademii w Nowym Jorku. Dzieciak, jak twierdziła Erica, zamierzał zostać policjantem po ojcu i za kilka miesięcy wybierał się dalej do szkoły. Na tym jednak kończyła się dobra wola, bo Stiles był irytującym, małym wrzodem na tyłku. Odbierając telefony na posterunek, dokonywał przesiewu, którego Derek nie rozumiał. Początkowo to wyglądało tak, jakby chłopak niczym Bóg decydował o tym komu należy się pomoc, a komu nie. Nie wysyłał na miejsca najbliższego radiowozu, ale ponownie kryteria, którymi się kierował były kompletnie niezrozumiałe. Jakimś cudem w ciągu pierwszego tygodnia każda awantura domowa, która odbyła się w Beacon została oddelegowana do nich. Erica co prawda radziła sobie pierwszorzędnie, ale sytuacja po prostu śmierdziała.  
Stiles nie miał też stałych godzin. On i Laura, kobieta, która faktycznie zajmowała stanowisko administracyjne wymieniali się dyżurami płynnie. Czasami jednak nawet Tara, zastępca szeryfa nie wiedziała kto pokaże się tego dnia. I to wszystko było irytujące, bo nikt nie widział w tym nic złego. Wręcz odwrotnie, kiedy Derek pytał kto ustala godziny pracy Stilesa, zaczynał być uważany za wroga numer jeden.  
Dlatego kiedy dostrzegł, że dzieciak zaczyna zbierać się w piątkową noc, a Laura jeszcze nie pojawiła w miejscu pracy, zagrodził chłopakowi drogę i spojrzał na niego groźnie.  
\- A ty gdzie? – spytał bardzo spokojnie.  
Stiles wydawał się zmieszany co utwierdziło go tylko w przekonaniu, że nikt nigdy nie zwrócił mu uwagi.  
\- Umówiliśmy się ze Scottem w kinie, jeśli teraz nie wyjdę, spóźnię się – wytłumaczył Stilinski i Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Jesteś stażystą. Siedzisz na tyłku tak długo, aż nie pojawi się twoja zmiana – poinformował chłopaka, starając się brzmieć autorytatywnie.  
Stiles oczywiście spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, a potem otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale chyba nagle do niego doszło, że Derek faktycznie ma rację, bo odłożył plecak na swoje biurko i usiadł na krześle.  
\- Przepraszam – odparł tylko chłopak. – Nie pomyślałem, że…  
\- Oczywiście, że nie pomyślałeś, bo pewnie nikt nie zwrócił ci uwagi, że gdy nie ma tutaj ciebie albo Laury to któreś z nas zajmuje wasze miejsce – poinformował go Derek. – Widzę, że pozostali traktują cię ulgowo, ale nie ze mną te numery – dodał i dostrzegł, że Stiles czerwieni się wściekle.  
Teoria, że chłopak nie miał pojęcia o taryfie ulgowej, którą dawali mu inni, właśnie upadła.

ooo

Derek sądził, że po ich rozmowie cokolwiek się zmieni, ale chłopak w zasadzie wciąż robił to co chciał. Nie miał stałej listy obowiązków, nie odpowiadał za nic na dobrą sprawę i posterunkowi podrzucali mu część swoich raportów, żeby chłopaka po prostu czymś zająć. To oczywiście potwierdzało teorię Dereka o tym, że coś takiego jak stażysta nie miało sensu bytu. Trochę zastanawiał się nad tym dlaczego burmistrz miasta nie interesuje się tym jak zostają wydane pieniądze z budżetu, ale Stilinscy najwyraźniej mieli dojścia głębiej niż mu się wydawało. Stiles w końcu witał się z panią Tate zawsze, gdy kobieta przychodziła na posterunek. Burmistrz raz czy dwa razy nawet zatrzymała się przy zagraconym biurku chłopaka, żeby spytać jak się miewa i zaprosić go na niedzielny obiad.  
Derek nienawidził nepotyzmu. Jeszcze bardziej od niego natomiast nie cierpiał małych miast, gdzie ludzie nie rozumieli tego, że na szacunek i pozycje powinno się zapracować.  
Jakby tego było mało, Stiles ze swoim irytującym sposobem bycia przez początkowe dni próbował na siłę nawiązać z nim kontakt. Zaprzyjaźnianie z przymusu jednak nigdy nie leżało w specjalnych zdolnościach Dereka, które wpisywał w CV. Choćby to miało kosztować go posadę, nie zamierzał dołączyć do tłumu wielbiących dzieciaka, który do pracy na posterunku nie wnosił nic poza zamieszaniem.  
Derek nie był głupi. Widział jak Stiles wodzi za nim oczami, chociaż chłopak zawsze starał się to ukrywać jak mógł. Był jednak na tyle oczywisty, że Erica zaczęła żartować z ich obu, ku zażenowaniu Stilinskiego. I Dereka naprawdę by to bawiło, gdyby nie fakt, że Reyes doszła do wniosku, że faktycznie powinni się zacząć spotykać.  
\- Jest dzieckiem – powiedział jej, gdy wyjechali w teren, a ona zaczęła jak zwykle męczyć go od rana.  
\- Jest młodszy od ciebie o pięć lat i gwarantuję ci, że młodzież obecnie bardzo szybko nabiera doświadczenia. Pewnie już teraz mógłby nauczyć cię jednej sztuczki albo dwóch – zaświergotała niezrażona tym, że spojrzał na nią spode łba. – Jeśli się nie pospieszysz, Kyle skorzysta z okazji - dodała.  
\- Niech się częstuje – sarknął zirytowany, bo posterunek w Beacon Hills był istnym domem wariatów.  
Erica zachichotała, a potem podskoczyła zaskoczona, gdy telefon w jej kieszeni wydał z siebie dziwne dźwięki.  
\- Co jest? – spytała i Derek nie słyszał odpowiedzi jej rozmówcy, ale twarz kobiety nagle poszarzała. – Już jedziemy. Spróbuj go przekonać, żeby złożył zeznania – powiedziała i rozłączyła się. – Zawróć – poleciła Derekowi. – Jedziemy do szkoły średniej. Isaaca Laheya najprawdopodobniej pobił ojciec – dodała z czymś dziwnym w głosie, czego Derek nie mógł zinterpretować.  
\- Nie pierwszy raz? – zaryzykował pytanie i kobieta skinęła twierdząco głową.  
\- Nie pierwszy raz, ale dzieciak ma szesnaście lat i nie chce iść do rodziny zastępczej. Stiles na treningu zauważył, że Isaac ma odmrożenia. Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć skąd się wzięły – poinformowała go i spojrzała w okno. – To dobry chłopak – podjęła nagle i Derek przez krótką chwilę myślał, że Erica mówi o Laheyu. – Wiem, że go nie cierpisz, bo ciągle paple, ale nie uwierz mi, że nie chcesz, żeby milczał. Milczący Stiles to okropny widok. A to w zasadzie naprawdę fajny chłopak.

ooo

Isaac nie chciał zeznawać, ale pozwolił na to, aby obejrzał go lekarz. Zdobyte ślady technicy zabezpieczyli i teraz tylko musieli powiązać je ze starym Laheyem, który upił się do nieprzytomności w jedynym barze w Beacon Hills. Kyle Parrish przywiózł lumpa niezwłocznie nie przejmując się tym, że facet pewnie zarzyga im całą celę. Derek zamierzał postarać się o to, żeby sprzątaniem zajął się Stiles.  
Stilinski pewnie by na to nawet poszedł, bo od pewnego czasu próbował udowodnić mu, że jest przydatny dla posterunku. Zaczął sprzątać i bardziej przykładać się do tego co robił. Jego zmiany nareszcie miały jakiś konkretny zakres godzinowy i faktyczny rozkład, więc chłopak powoli odkrywał czym jest dorosłość, gdy zostawał do późna na drugiej, a czasami trzeciej zmianie i odrabiał na niej lekcje.  
Derek nie zamierzał mu współczuć, ponieważ Stilinski jednocześnie był wychwalany pod niebiosa za wykonywanie niczego więcej jak swoich własnych obowiązków. A to nie kształtowało charakteru.  
Derek nie był tak wiekowy jak wydawało się jego kolegom z posterunku, po prostu miał zasady i przestrzegał ich za wszelką cenę. Nie liczyło się dla niego kim był Stiles czy jego ojciec, o którym nikt nie wspomniał ani słowem. Nie obchodziło go czy dzieciak zdążył odrobić lekcje – w końcu mógł zrezygnować z pracy na posterunku, jeśli faktycznie mu przeszkadzała w nauce. Nie musiał szpanować wśród kolegów znajomościami w departamencie szeryfa – co na pewno robił, bo wezwanie patrolu do szkoły uczyniło z niego miejscowego bohatera.  
Niezależnie kim się było – zasady pozostawały zasadami, a oni zostali policjantami, by pilnować, aby ich przestrzegano.

ooo

Stiles wydawał się cichszy, gdy Isaac odmówił składania zeznań. W chłopaka musiało uderzyć, iż świat nie był tak łatwym jak się wydawał. Derek prawie nie pamiętał kiedy był naiwny i młody. Data w jego dowodzie podpowiadała, że jego cynizm jest przedwczesny, ale praca, na którą się zdecydował, sprawiała, że ludzie twardnieli.  
Jeśli chłopak nie był na to gotowy – mógł jeszcze zmienić zdanie.  
Stilinski zdawał się szukać jego towarzystwa. Zatrzymywał się przy jego biurku przynosząc mu kawę, o którą nie prosił. Była odrobinę lepsza niż ta na posterunku w Nowym Jorku. Może to zasługa chłopaka, który czynił cuda, aby doprowadzić do ładu ekspres. Laura – jego zmienniczka – często żartowała, że ta wojna między maszyną, a Stilesem trwała od lat, gdy chłopak przyszedł po raz pierwszy na posterunek i postanowił ojcu zrobić kawę. Podobno miał wtedy dziesięć lat, ale Derek wątpił w prawdziwość choćby połowy z tego, co słyszał.  
Jednak Stiles ostrożnie podchodził coraz bliżej, jakby chciał go poznać. Albo przekonać do siebie. Derek nie był do końca pewien co sam o tym myśli, ale Erica rzucała mu zachęcające uśmiechy, więc za każdym razem przyjmował od Stilesa kubek parującego napoju i chociaż nie pokazywał tego po sobie – naprawdę tego potrzebował.  
\- Jak pracowało ci się w Nowym Jorku? – spytał chłopak pewnego dnia, gdy Reyes notowała coś zawzięcie w swoim raporcie.  
Możliwe, że wpłynęło tak na nią niedawne spotkanie z kapitanem straży pożarnej. Okres letnich podpaleń miał się dopiero zaczynać, a już miał po dziurki w nosie tego epickiego romansu.  
\- Cicho – odparł Derek i niemal od razu tego pożałował, gdy chłopak uśmiechnął się sztucznie.  
\- Jasne – rzucił Stiles, stawiając na jego biurku kubek.  
\- Czekaj – powiedział z ociąganiem. – Chcesz o coś spytać, więc… - Machnął ręką.  
Stiles zmarszczył brwi i wydawał się długo nad czymś zastanawiać. Chłopak polizał w końcu swoje o wiele zbyt czerwone wargi, które musiały być opuchnięte od tego ciągłego przygryzania długopisów i ołówków. Gdyby Derek był dupkiem, przyniósłby mu jedną z tych psich zabawek. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę Stilesa i żarty, które się go trzymały – Stilinski pewnie byłby nawet wdzięczny.  
\- W Nowym Jorku pracujecie inaczej – podjął chłopak ostrożnie. – Macie organizacje, do których zgłaszacie takie przypadki jak Isaac. One przekonują ich do zeznawania czy po prostu…  
\- Po prostu – zachęcił go Derek.  
\- Gdybym na przykład zobaczył coś na własne oczy to wtedy byłoby moje zeznanie, prawda? – spróbował Stiles i Derek już wietrzył kłopoty.  
Niemal widział jak pracują szare komórki chłopaka. Stiles był ciekawski. Niejednokrotnie przeglądał stare sprawy, jakby miał nadzieję, że dokopie się do czegoś, czego nie znalazło tak wielu przed nim. Chłopak był inteligentny – nie można mu było tego odmówić. Jednak wścibstwo wpędziło do grobu niejednego.  
\- Nawet nie próbuj – ostrzegł do Derek lojalnie. – Jeśli Lahey zgłosi wtargnięcie na posesję, będziemy musieli cię przymknąć, a to oznacza koniec stażu. Jesteś zbyt bliski końca szkoły, aby coś takiego zniknęło zanim złożysz papiery do akademii, a prześwietlą ciebie i twoją rodzinę – uprzedził go Derek. – Nie możesz być bohaterem wszystkich i w tej robocie musisz się tego nauczyć.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, jego usta uchyliły się lekko i pojawił się na nich niewielki krzywy uśmieszek.  
\- Raczej planowałem… Zgłosić włamanie, jeśli usłyszę coś niepokojącego… Wiesz… z ulicy… Wtedy musielibyście to sprawdzić z posterunkową Reyes… - rzucił Stiles, udając niewiniątko i Derek z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech. – Kiedy odprowadzamy mamę Scotta do pracy wieczorami, to przechodzimy koło ich domu. Oczywiście to stała trasa… - urwał Stiles takim tonem, że Derek nie potrafił powiedzieć czy chłopak mija się z prawdą.  
Pomysł sam w sobie był mistrzostwem. Organizacje pomagające rodzinom stosowały dokładnie takie same prowokacje. Stiles musiał o tym wiedzieć – chłopak, jeśli chciał, potrafił dokopać się do każdego przepisu. Znalazł nawet wzmiankę o tym, że nie anulowano starej ustawy, która nie wymuszała na kierowcach posiadania sprawnych świateł. Przyniósł to Kyle'owi, który według Erici próbował dowcipnie zaprosić Stilesa na randkę w ramach anulowania mandatu, którego nigdy nie wystawił.  
Stilinski potraktował to jednak poważnie, a Parrish musiał obejść się smakiem. Dereka nic bardziej nie rozbawiło przez cały tydzień. Zaczynał też rozumieć skąd nagle to nagabywanie Reyes. Stiles rzucał mu ukradkowe spojrzenia, gdy tylko przebywali w jednym pomieszczeniu. Czasami Derek czuł na sobie jego wzrok, gdy chłopak obserwował go, nie wiedząc nawet jak bardzo oczywistym w tym wszystkim był.  
Pamiętał swoje pierwsze zauroczenia szkoły średniej, ale nigdy jakoś nie dotyczyły kogoś z aż taką różnicą wieku. Wybierał rówieśników, może był w tym nudny, ale przynajmniej nie łamał prawa. Teoretycznie Stiles był legalny. Erica poinformowała go nawet kiedy chłopak miał urodziny, ale nadal byli na całkiem różnych etapach życia.  
Derek mógł go do końca nie niecierpieć, czy powiedzmy tolerować, ale Reyes zdawała się chwytać brzytwy tylko po to, aby odwrócić uwagę wszystkich od kapitana Boyda.  
Zresztą musiał przyznać jedno – Stiles nigdy nie narzucił mu się i nie sprawił, że Derek czuł się niekomfortowo. Chłopak albo był za bardzo nieśmiały w co akurat Derek wątpił, albo rozumiał jak wiele ich dzieli.

ooo

Nie znosił weekendów. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że Erica zmuszała go do poznawania nowych ludzi, którzy okazywali się i tak krewnymi kogoś, kogo chciał aresztować. Przeważnie starsze rodzeństwo młodocianych podpalaczy to byli Erici albo obecni Laury. Kyle zdawał się obracać w podobnym kręgu, ale wnosił coś nowego. Parrish z racji posiadania młodszego kuzynostwa przyprowadzał, na imprezy Reyes , pierwszoroczniaków z college'u czy uczniów ostatnich klas szkoły średniej. I Derek po prostu wiedział, że kiedyś natknie się na Stilesa.  
Chłopak siedział na kanapie w salonie Reyes, wyglądając jak ostatnia sierota. Derek już z progu widział, że Stilinski jest trzeźwy, a kubek w jego dłoni pozostawał nietknięty. Niestety nie mógł tego samego powiedzieć o towarzyszu Stilesa, który zaczynał się już chwiać. Derek od dawna przestał przejmować się nieletnimi z alkoholem. Wraz z nim tutaj było czterech posterunkowych i jakoś nikt nie wydawał się zainteresowany interwencją.  
Stiles podniósł się i odłożył kubek na stolik, a potem zamarł na jego widok. I na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się niemal od razu nieszczery uśmiech, który Derek już znał. Stiles lubił, gdy rozmawiali na jego zasadach. Gdy to on podchodził do jego biurka z kawą w ręku. Derek zresztą nigdy nie miał powodu, aby rozpocząć z nim rozmowę i obecnie też nie potrafił go znaleźć.  
Erica już po kilku dniach wspólnych dyżurów nazwała go najbardziej ponurą osobą we wszechświecie. Laura płakała ze śmiechu, gdy poinformował ją przez telefon, że nawet nowi koledzy się na nim poznali.  
Stiles minął swojego towarzysza, który zdawał się mocno zaabsorbowany siedzącą na jego kolanach brunetką. Mierziło go publiczne okazywanie uczuć czy wręcz podduszanie kogoś własnym językiem, ale to nie był jego dom. Ani jego siostra.  
Stiles tymczasem zbliżał się w jego kierunku i Derek już miał na ustach pytanie czy przyjechał tutaj samochodem, gdy chłopak niespodziewanie skręcił, mijając go bez trudu. Parrish rzucił Stilinskiemu butelkę wody, najwyraźniej ostatnią i chłopak uśmiechnął się naprawdę szeroko.  
Piwo w jego dłoni zrobiło się odrobinę bardziej gorzkie, gdy uświadomił sobie jak bardzo pewien był, że Stiles zmierza w jego stronę.

ooo

Podejrzane wezwanie do domu Laheya dostali dokładnie w dwa tygodnie później i nie był zaskoczony. Bardziej zszokował go fakt, że Stiles był na dyżurze i na pewno nie opuszczał swojego stanowiska, ponieważ jeszcze dwie minuty wcześniej stroił sobie żarty z Erici, która zagroziła, że opowie wszystkim, że Stiles jeszcze nikogo nie całował.  
Stilinski umilkł niczym rażony piorunem. Główna linia, z której korzystali była podłączona do wszystkich radiowozów i Derek jakoś wątpił, aby ta tajemnica się nie rozniosła w tempie błyskawicy. Erica zresztą nie wyglądała wcale na skruszoną.  
Przez chwilę w samochodzie zrobiło się cicho, a potem nagle dało się słyszeć dźwięczny śmiech Stilesa.  
\- Obiecałaś być moją pierwszą, dlatego oszczędzam się na naszą noc poślubną. Wybrałem już pościel – palnął chłopak.  
Reyes zaklęła pod nosem.  
\- Jesteś takim gejem – westchnęła do 'gruszki'.  
Stiles nie odpowiedział, co powinno było ich zaniepokoić. Jednak byli w zbyt dobrych humorach, żeby uważać na takie szczegóły. Padało, więc wszystkie wstrętne i wścibskie dzieciaki w Beacon Hills siedziały w domach. Ten wieczór miał być najnudniejszym ze wszystkich, które tutaj spędził i zaczynał doceniać monotonnie.  
\- Do wszystkich jednostek, kto jest najbliżej domu Laheyów? – spytał Stiles tak grobowym tonem, że Derek mimowolnie wyprostował się na swoim miejscu.  
\- 913 melduje, że mamy siedem minut do celu - poinformowała chłopaka Erica.  
\- 913 zróbcie z tego jedną. Melissa jest na miejscu. Wezwano karetkę, ale będziecie szybciej - oznajmił im Stiles.  
Reyes przycisnęła pedał gazu, ignorując fakt, że nie zdążyli nawet włączyć sygnału. Czy nawet odmeldować się prawidłowo. Sprawdził swoją broń jak zawsze, gdy mieli mieć do czynienia z wezwaniem. Nigdy nie można było być pewnym co się zastanie, chociaż Stiles świetnie ich przygotowywał. Derek nie chciał trafić na ten jeden zły raz, gdy Stilinski się pomyli.  
Spojrzał na zegarek, gdy Reyes hamowała z piskiem na trawniku. Minęło trzy minuty. Przed domem nie było gapiów. Jak większość posesji przy granicy lasu, sporej wielkości żywopłot dawał mieszkańcom sporo prywatności. Gdyby nie krzyki dobiegające ze środka, Derek uznałby to za sielski obrazek. Księżyc w pełni, letni lekki deszcz.  
Erica nawet nie pukała, korzystając z faktu, że ktoś wyważył drzwi kopniakiem. Derek spodziewał się wrzeszczących na siebie ludzi czy nawet wyciągniętych noży, ale nastolatek z zakrwawioną twarzą, leżący na podłodze nie był czymś co przeszło mu przez myśl. Kobieta, która musiała być znaną przez Stilesa Melissą, klęczała koło Isaaka, starając się jakoś zatamować krew płynącą mu z twarzy.  
Dzieciak, który jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu upity całował się z jakąś małolatą na kanapie Reyes stał pomiędzy nimi, a starszym mężczyzną z wyciągniętymi przed siebie pięściami, jakby szykował się do bójki. Lahey zresztą krwawił z nosa, jakby do czegoś doszło już wcześniej.  
\- Spokojnie Scott, mamy go – zaczęła Reyes ostrożnie i chłopak odwrócił się w ich stronę ze wzrokiem tak dzikim, jakiego Derek nie widział już dawno.  
\- Dobrze, że już jesteście! – warknął Lahey. – Weszli tutaj rozwalając drzwi, a ten gnojek tutaj…  
\- Spróbuj jeszcze raz nazwać moją matkę dziwką! – wrzasnął Scott i Derek w ostatniej chwili złapał chłopaka, obezwładniając go.  
Reyes nawet nie mrugnęła okiem, gdy obezwładniła Laheya kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami. Jeśli mężczyzna walnął odrobinę za mocno w ścianę, Derek nie zamierzał tego zgłaszać. Jego raporty i tak były do dupy. Stiles notorycznie je poprawiał na prośbę Tary.  
\- Co z Isaakiem? – spytała Erica w drzwiach.  
\- Nie wiem – odparła szczerze kobieta. – Jest nieprzytomny. Nie umiem określić jak wielkie są uszkodzenia… - urwała.  
Derek puścił Scotta, gdy tylko chłopak przestał się wyrywać. Wszystko wydawało się dziać w zwolnionym tempie. Karetka na sygnale pojawiła się na ulicy i sanitariusze z noszami zaczęli rozmawiać z Melissą w żargonie, którego nie znał. Chłopak nie otworzył oczu, ale nie wydawało się, aby nadal krwawił. Przynajmniej nie z nosa.  
Jego koszulka była potargana w niektórych miejscach i Derek rozejrzał się po domu. Ślady krwi w korytarzu prowadziły od kuchni. Krwawe odciski dłoni na ścianie. Kilka kropli opadowych i niewielki rozbryzg – te ostatnie musiały być dziełem ciosu Scotta. Chłopak zresztą przyłożył do ust inhalator.  
\- Scott – zaczął Derek ostrożnie, nie wiedząc czy zaraz ponownie nie będą musieli dzwonić po karetkę.  
\- Nic mi nie jest – wyzipiał chłopak. – Astma – poinformował go przy drugim wdechu. – Zaraz przejdzie.  
Derek trzymał go za słowo.  
Melissa wróciła w towarzystwie Erici i jej nieodłącznego notatnika. Derek nienawidził zbierania zeznań, szczególnie takich, ale Reyes szybko weszła w swoją rolę, pozwalając mu po prostu na oględziny miejsca zdarzenia. Technicy mieli się pojawić lada chwila. Derek nie wyobrażał sobie ile pracy będzie ich kosztować sfotografowanie każdej z tych kropli krwi. Gdy widział coś podobnego pierwszy raz, sądził, że – we wtedy pobitej kobiecie – nie została ani jedna kropla krwi. Ludzki organizm jednak nie był tak łatwy do pokonania.  
\- Isaac zadzwonił do mnie – powiedział Scott. – Spytał czy może u nas przenocować.  
\- Czy często zostawał na noc? – spytała Reyes.  
\- Nigdy. To nas właśnie zaniepokoiło, gdy się w kilka minut później nie pokazał. Wyszliśmy mu na spotkanie. Czasami miał problemy z chodzeniem, bo mówił, że się potykał – poinformował ich Scott takim tonem, że Derek nie miał wątpliwości co do tego co chłopak o tym naprawdę sądził. – Usłyszeliśmy krzyk, a potem coś upadło… Nie wiedziałem co zrobić, bo nikt nie otwierał, więc wykopałem drzwi…  
\- Nie będzie miał przez to kłopotów, prawda? – spytała Melissa niemal od razu. – Zeznam również, że Lahey rzucił się na mnie i syn stanął w mojej obronie. Musiałam udzielić chłopcu pierwszej pomocy i nie zauważyłam…  
\- Nikt nie uwierzy jego słowom w sądzie nawet jeśli zdecyduje się was pozwać – zapewniła ich oboje Erica. – Wyważyłeś drzwi i…  
Scott wzruszył ramionami, a pozostał tak spięty, że Dereka niemal bolały mięśnie.  
\- Isaac po prostu leżał. Nieruchomo. Jakoś tak… nienaturalnie – odparł chłopak.  
\- Podbiegłam, żeby zmierzyć mu puls, nie pomyśleliśmy nawet, że Lahey jest nadal tutaj… Scott zareagował – dodała Melissa, przygryzając wargę.  
Erica spisała wszystko i uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
\- Któreś powinno zadzwonić do Stilesa – powiedziała Reyes.  
\- Zajmę się tym, gdy tylko dowiem się co z chłopcem. Nie mam dyżuru, ale… - urwała Melissa.  
\- Z kim on zostanie? – spytał Scott, trafiając w sedno problemu.  
Erica wyraźnie zawahała się.  
\- Czy może zostać z nami? – spytał niemal natychmiast Scott.  
Chłopak po kolei spoglądał na ich twarze, jakby nie był do końca przekonany od kogo to zależy. Derek nie potrafił dać mu odpowiedzi.  
\- Ile Isaac ma lat? – spytała w końcu Melissa. – Nie jest z waszej klasy, prawda?  
\- Jest dwa lata młodszy – przyznał Scott.  
\- Mogę złożyć podanie, ale nie mamy wolnego pokoju – przypomniała chłopakowi Melissa.  
\- Będziemy ze Stilesem dzielić jeden. Przeniesiemy z jego domu łóżko. Issac zajmie pokój gościnny i będziemy na zmianę go wozić do szkoły. To nawet taniej wyjdzie – powiedział szybko chłopak.  
\- Nie martwią mnie pieniądze – odparła Melissa. – Pomyśl o tym jak sąd spojrzy na trzech nastolatków pod dachem samotnej matki – rzuciła kobieta.  
Racjonalność nie była do końca mocną stroną Scotta i to było widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Derek jednak nie potrafił nie zmarszczyć brwi.  
\- Odkąd Stiles mieszka z wami? – spytał, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać i Erica spojrzała na niego dziwnie.  
\- Odkąd John trafił do szpitala – rzuciła Melissa, nawet nie patrząc w jego stronę. – Jeśli poproszę moją koleżankę o przysługę to się może udać, ale musicie mieć naprawdę dobre oceny, Scott. Wszyscy, a nie tylko Stiles. I żadnych bójek w szkole. A szczególnie z Whittemorem – rzuciła, podnosząc dłoń do góry.  
\- Będę schodził mu z drogi, gdy go tylko zobaczę na horyzoncie – obiecał chłopak solennie.  
\- Tutaj nie chodzi o przysięgi, Scott. Od decyzji pedagoga zależeć będzie czy Isaac z nami zostanie – poinformowała chłopaka, który natychmiast spoważniał.  
\- Wiem, mamo – powiedział Scott po prostu. – Ale najbliższa rodzina zastępcza mieszka dwie godziny stąd. Sprawdziliśmy to ze Stilesem jakieś czas temu, gdy kombinowaliśmy jak pomóc Isaakowi.  
Melissa westchnęła, jakby nie spodziewała się niczego innego.  
Kiedy siedzieli w radiowozie obserwując pracujących techników, Erica odchrząknęła odrywając jego uwagę od kolejnych wynoszonych dowodów. Starał się nie pamiętać na jak wielu płaszczyznach znaleziono krew Isaaka, ale jakoś nie umiał tego wyprzeć z pamięci.  
\- O co chodziło z tym pytaniem o Stilesa? – zainteresowała się Reyes.  
\- Myślałem, że są tylko sąsiadami – rzucił Derek, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Nikt ci nie powiedział? – zdziwiła się Erica. – W sumie to ma sens – dodała, marszcząc brwi. – Szeryf, John Stilinski został ranny i obecnie przebywa w śpiączce – poinformowała go głucho. – Nie mówimy o tym głośno, bo Stiles jest cały czas na posterunku. Jakoś nikt nie chce też myśleć o tym, co będzie jeśli chłopak zostanie sam. Tara nie chciała przejąć stołka – urwała Erica.  
Derek przygryzł wnętrze policzka. Zaczynał podejrzewać, że szeryf nie tylko został ranny, ale również, że odbyło się to po służbie. To tłumaczyło dlaczego Stiles pracował po szkole. Dlaczego mieszkał z sąsiadami. Ubezpieczenie nie pokrywało wydatków leczenia, a ponieważ szeryf technicznie żył, Stiles nie dostawał renty po nim. Przeważnie w takich sytuacjach posterunki czy komisariaty przyznawały niewielkie stypendia takim rodzinom.  
\- Nieprzyjemna sprawa. Stiles nie mówił prawie miesiąc. Scott chodził tak przerażony, że trudno było na niego patrzeć – rzuciła Reyes. – Dlaczego naprawdę lepiej, gdy Stiles się nie zamyka, uwierz mi na słowo – dodała, starając się obrócić to w żart, ale wyszło raczej słabo.

ooo

Derek miał zasady. Przede wszystkim nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie miewał leniwych dni. Ćwiczenie relaksowało go i dawało mu pewność, że będzie gotów na wszystko. Podczas partoli nie mógł zawieść Erici i chociaż Reyes była samowystarczalna lubił czuć się jako jej podpora. Obje musieli sobie zresztą ufać.  
Jego mieszkanie nie było bardzo umeblowane. Stosował zasadę minimum koniecznego, co oznaczało, że w salonie stał telewizor i sofa. To kuchnia była jego królestwem i chociaż nie przepadał za wysokokalorycznymi potrawami, jego piekarnik nie stał nieużywany.  
Derek miał zasady i trzymał się ich, ponieważ tak należało.  
To samo dotyczyło się kwestii przepraszania.  
Musiał przyznać, że pomylił się w stosunku do chłopaka. Miał świadomość tego, że brak danych doprowadził do tej nadinterpretacji, ale nie pozostawał bez winy. Pracował prawie dwa miesiące na posterunku nie będąc świadomym, że jego faktyczny szef spoczywa w stanie śpiączki na jednym z oddziałów tutejszego szpitala. To nie świadczyło dobrze zarówno o jego zmyśle obserwacji jak i jego kontaktach z pozostałą częścią załogi.  
Stiles jako jeden z nielicznych nie miał mu za złe fatalnego traktowania. I jeśli Derek się nie mylił, im gorzej traktował chłopaka wcześniej, tym ten zdawał się pałać do niego większą sympatią. I kiedy tylko spróbował być mniej wredny, mniej opryskliwy i w końcu podziękował za przynoszoną pod nos kawę, Stiles spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony, a potem na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się ten wyraz podejrzliwości, który zawsze oznaczał kłopoty.  
\- Coś się stało? – spytał Stilinski.  
Derek przygryzł wargę, nie wiedząc za bardzo jak to wyjaśnić.  
\- Robię słabe pierwsze wrażenie – wykręcił się w końcu i widział, że Stiles nie uwierzył ani jednemu jego słowu.  
Zmarszczka na czole chłopaka tylko pogłębiła się i Stilinski pochylił się nisko nad jego biurkiem, jakby chciał mu się przyjrzeć z bliska.  
Chwilę lustrował go wzrokiem i Derek starał się jak mógł, aby nie przegrać tej wojny. Zresztą Stiles miał ciekawe tęczówki. Z daleka wydawały się kolory miodu, ale bliższe oględziny pozwoliły mu dostrzec jak wiele jeszcze barw składało się na to pierwsze wrażenie.  
\- Powiedzieli ci – odgadł Stiles tonem tak neutralnym, że Derek zamrugał zaskoczony.  
Chłopak przeważnie był pełen emocji, jego głos go zdradzał na każdym kroku nawet wtedy, gdy dokuczał Erice na temat Boyda. Nikt nie brał tego na poważnie, ponieważ gdzieś tam majaczyła zadziorność Stilesa – naturalna i pierwotna. Nie do końca przygaszona.  
\- Nie zamierzam cię przepraszać za moje wcześniejsze zachowanie – powiedział szybko i kompletnie wbrew swoim zasadom.  
Nie tak go wychowano. Popełnił błąd i powinien go naprawić. Czuł jednak, że przeprosiny niewiele dla Stilesa znaczyły. I nie oczekiwał ich skoro i tak pomimo ich wcześniejszych relacji – chłopak nadal się z nim zadawał z własnej woli.  
Stilinski skrzywił się lekko i wzruszył ramionami, jakby go to w ogóle nie obchodziło.  
\- Byłoby ciekawiej, gdybyś był dupkiem – stwierdził Stiles.  
\- Kto jest dupkiem? – podchwyciła Erica, wracając do swojego biurka.  
Stiles niemal od razu obdarzył ją czarującym uśmiechem.  
\- Kapitan Boyd. Chyba widziałem go dzisiaj na kawie z tą… - Nie dokończył.  
Dłoń Erici zacisnęła się mocno na jego wargach, zlepiając je boleśnie.  
\- Ani słowa więcej – zagroziła Reyes. – Była ładna? – spytała jednak niemal natychmiast z wyraźną niepewnością.  
\- Przecież żartowałem – odparł Stiles, tracąc nagle cały humor. – Nie ma piękniejszych od ciebie w Beacon Hills – rzucił z pewnością w głosie.  
Erica uśmiechnęła się w jego stronę drapieżnie.  
\- Może przypomnisz mi jak długo jesteś legalny? – poprosiła Reyes i Derek poczuł, że w jego policzki zaczyna uderzać ciepło.  
\- Siedem miesięcy i szesnaście dni – odparł Stiles. – Nikt nie będzie cię winił, jeśli go rzucisz. I tak wszyscy podejrzewali, że czekasz aż będę pełnoletni – dodał chłopak, kompletnie nie skrępowany faktem, że rozmawia z kobietą o prawie dekadę starszą.  
Możliwe, że Derek przesadzał. Jednak Erica i jej dwadzieścia sześć lat wydawały się niemal antyczne przy niecałych dziewiętnastu Stilesa.  
\- Jak się czuje Isaac? – spytała Reyes, zmieniając temat w mgnieniu oka.  
Stiles zesztywniał lekko i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- A jak się może czuć? – westchnął chłopak. – Stara się zrobić wszystko, aby się pozbierać do kupy.  
Erica skinęła głową, jakby nie spodziewała się niczego innego.  
\- Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował… - zaczęła Reyes.  
\- Mam numer twój, Boyda, twoich rodziców i chyba nawet dziadków – odparł Stiles, marszcząc brwi. – Dlaczego mam numer do twoich dziadków? – spytał ewidentnie retorycznie.  
Erica wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Moi dziadkowie są ekstra – powiedziała tylko Reyes.  
\- Tak, to wiele wyjaśnia – odparł Stiles, przewracając oczami.

ooo

\- Nie bądź dupkiem – powiedziała Erica, gdy tylko wsiedli z powrotem do radiowozu.  
\- Przepraszam? – odparł ostrożnie.  
\- Nie bądź dupkiem dla Stilesa – uzupełniła Reyes nie patrząc nawet na niego.  
\- Nie jestem… Staram się nie być – poprawił się niemal od razu. – Nie powinienem był… - urwał, nie wiedząc co powinien dodać.  
Reyes zresztą nie wydawała się zainteresowana naciskaniem.  
\- Jeśli Stiles się zorientuje, że traktujesz go inaczej, będzie wiedział, że ktoś ci coś powiedział. A nie cierpi tego – dodała jego partnerka.  
Derek skrzywił się mimowolnie.  
\- Mogłaś mi to powiedzieć wcześniej – odparł, biorąc głębszy wdech.  
Erica wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Alternatywa to próba zachowywania się inaczej nie zachowując się tak naprawdę inaczej – stwierdziła Reyes. – Łatwiej byłoby by w krótkich spodenkach wspiąć się na Mont Everest bez butli z tlenem - ciągnęła dalej. – Oczywiście w kinie będzie nowy Iron Man, a Stiles uwielbia te filmy, więc… - urwała sugestywnie.  
\- Co jest z tobą i próbą umówienia go ze mną? – warknął Derek.  
Erica po raz pierwszy oderwała wzrok od drogi przed sobą.  
\- Nic. To jest żart. Jesteś przystojny, a on młody i nigdy się nie umawiał. Wie, że nic z tego nie będzie, więc łatwiej mu tak żartować. Zresztą nawet jeśli… On ma osiemnaście lat, a jego ojciec jest w śpiączce. Nie ma głowy do tego. Żarty pozwalają mu się odciąć od rzeczywistości i jeśli kilka kpin ze mnie i Boyda ma poprawić mu humor, to mu to dam – odparła Erica. – Zresztą cały posterunek ma niezły ubaw, gdy widzą jak się wijesz w jego obecności – dodała szczerze rozbawiona.  
\- On mnie obserwuje – rzucił Derek i poczuł się niemal od razu jak idiota.  
\- On obserwuje wszystkich. Poza tym czego oczekujesz po naładowanym hormonami nastolatku? – spytała i wzruszyła ramionami. – Cieszy mnie tylko, że odkąd wie, że jest gejem, gapi się w moje cycki tylko raz w tygodniu. Wiesz co mieliśmy, gdy sądził, że był bi? – spytała i Derek nie chciał znać odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

ooo

Derek nie był fanem kina. Przeważnie wychodzili z Laurą tylko wtedy, gdy jego siostra zmusiła go do tego siłą, dlatego czuł się nieswojo, gdy kupował trzy bilety na seans. Stiles, Scott i Isaac zdawali się nierozłączni, a przynajmniej Derek widywał ich naprawdę często. Lahey przynosił Stilinskiemu raz czy dwa kanapki do pracy i zawsze zerkał na posterunkowych niepewnie, jakby obwiniali go o to, że mieli trochę więcej papierkowej roboty.  
Derek najchętniej rzuciłby Laheyem seniorem kilka razy więcej o ścianę.  
Bilety zdawały się parzyć go w dłoń, gdy cały dzień miął je, ukryte w jednym z raportów. Stiles nie opuszczał swojego biurka, a Derek nie chciał robić scen. Chłopak trzymał się od niego na odległość od pewnego czasu i chociaż początkowo nawet odetchnął z ulgą, zaczęło go to irytować. Zdawało się, że zrobił coś jeszcze gorszego niż dupkowate zachowanie na początku ich znajomości. W czym za grosz nie było logiki.  
Kiedy Stiles w końcu wyszedł do toalety, nie zważając na to, że Kyle wpatruje się w niego z niedowierzaniem, wsunął niewielki plik między notatki chłopaka i wrócił na swoje miejsce jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
\- Masz subtelność słonia – poinformował go Parrish.  
Derek udał, że tego nie słyszy.

ooo

Jego zmiana się nie skończyła jeszcze, gdy Stiles stanął przed jego biurkiem i badawczo zaczął mu się przyglądać. Chłopak milczał, jakby czekał, że Derek odezwie się do niego pierwszy, ale on nie miał pojęcia co miałby powiedzieć. Cisza stawała się powoli nie do zniesienia i Stiles potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał się uwolnić od nieprzyjemnych myśli.  
\- Dobra wróżka zębuszka zostawiła coś dla mnie na biurku. Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest zapłata za przyszłe zęby, które wybiję podczas gry w lacrosse'a – zaczął chłopak i Derek zaczął zastanawiać się w ogóle o co chodzi. Stiles jednak kontynuował dalej. – A ponieważ lubię liczby parzyste… - ciągnął dalej. – Postanowiłem zająć się twoją edukacją, mugolu – rzucił nisko. – Jeśli sądzisz, że umknęło mi, że nie masz przez większość czasu zielonego pojęcia o czym mówię, mylisz się. Czytanie jest ważne, ale ponieważ ewidentnie polotu do pisania raportów też nie posiadasz, zaczniemy od czegoś prostego. Zabieram cię do kina w ten piątek – poinformował go.  
Derek otworzył usta, aby zaprotestować, ale Stiles zaczął machać dłońmi przed jego oczami.  
\- Oczywiście Scott i Isaac idą razem z nami – rzucił Stilinski. – Tak jakbyś nie miał pełnych informacji. Scottie pracuje w naszym, kinie i ogląda wszystko za darmo, więc tak się składa, że mam darmowy bilet, a zawsze chciałem iść na taką randkę – dodał.  
Derek otwierał usta, aby zaprotestować, ale Stiles odwrócił się na pięcie i po prostu odszedł.

ooo

Derek był na dziesiątkach randek. Większość z nich była nieudanych, ale nigdy nie sądził, że będzie siedział między dwójką nastolatków, którzy przegadają cały film. Ta nie-randka była najciekawszym spotkaniem nie-randkowym na jakim był. Nie musiał się zastanawiać czy mówi cokolwiek odpowiedniego, ponieważ Stiles znał go już z tej gorszej strony. Jego koszula mogła być pomięta, a teraz nawet poplamiona popcornem. Nie ogolił się, a Melissa nie groziła mu, iż użyje broni, jeśli nie odwiezie ich podopiecznych na czas, ponieważ wychodziła na wieczorny dyżur i w zasadzie obiecali odebrać ją po pracy.  
Stiles gadał za nich dwóch, a nawet trzech. A na koniec za czterech, ponieważ Scott też skończył swoją zmianę w kinie i jakoś zapakowali się do jego samochodu, który nie wydawał się już tak wygodny jak wcześniej.  
\- Nie martw się, usiądę Isaakowi na kolanach, gdy pojedziemy po Melissę – obiecał Stiles.  
Derek jakoś czuł, że to nie żart. Lahey zresztą wyglądał na przerażonego.  
\- Stiles, lubię cię, ale… - zaczął chłopak.  
Derek nie mógł nie parsknąć ze śmiechu. Stilinski w ciągu tak krótkiego wypadu zdążył się narzucić trzem osobom. I żadna nie potrafiła tak po prostu powiedzieć mu nie.  
\- Wiesz w czym tkwi tajemnica? – spytał Stiles, kompletnie ignorując Isaaka. – Sprawić, aby byli zawstydzeni wcześniej niż oni zawstydzą ciebie – zdradził teatralnym szeptem.  
\- Dlatego pytałeś Danny'ego czy uważa cię za atrakcyjnego? – zainteresował się Scott.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
\- To było dobre pytanie – rzucił chłopak. – Ale nadal nie odpowiedział – dodał po chwili namysłu.  
\- Stary, wiesz, że jesteś totalnie seksowny – powiedział Scott z takim przekonaniem, że Derek zaczął zastanawiać się czy ta brunetka ostatnio na kolanach chłopaka na pewno była dziewczyną.  
\- Jesteście nienormalni – rzucił Isaac.  
\- Jesteśmy – potwierdził z dumą Stiles. – I patrz jak wiele osób nas uwielbia. Obecny tutaj posterunkowy Hale nie tylko kupił nam bilety, ale nawet odwozi nas do domu…  
\- Sarkazm zbędny – warknął Derek, starając się zobaczyć cokolwiek w bocznym lusterku.  
Ręce Stilesa i te cholernie długie palce jednak jakimś cudem ciągle znajdowały się na widoku. I nie wiedział nawet jakim cudem nie zauważył, że chłopak rusza się aż tak bardzo.  
\- Sarkazm to moja jedyna obrona – powiedział Stiles i pewnie miało to zabrzmieć jak żart, ale Derek czuł, że wiele w tym było prawdy.

ooo

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że wychodzili do kina co tydzień. Jednak pojawiali się tam na tyle często, że kasjer zapamiętał ich zamówienie i Stiles dostawał dodatkową porcję swojego słodzonego popcornu. Isaac mówił coraz więcej, co chyba było dobrym znakiem. Chociaż Derek nie był pewien, bo chłopak okazał się trochę dupkiem. Nawet w jego własnej skali.  
Stiles co prawda śmiał się za każdym razem, gdy Lahey go obrażał i wyglądało to na normę, ale Derek nie czuł się z tym komfortowo. Widział dostatecznie wielu ludzi, którzy z dnia na dzień stawali się cyniczni. Miłość do świata – jakkolwiek naiwnie by to nie brzmiało – naprawdę była konieczna. Szczególnie ludziom, którzy już widzieli tak wiele zła.  
Stiles zdawał się rozbestwiać albo badał jego granicę, ponieważ słodkie cholerstwo wylądowało na jego kolanach i chłopak wkładał dłoń między jego nogi sięgając po swój przysmak podczas seansów. Czasami nawet proponował, aby kupili napój dla par, skoro był tańszy, ale Derek nigdy nie dawał się w to wrobić.  
Erica kpiła z niego, ale jednocześnie obserwowała go uważnie, jakby zastanawiała się w co on gra, a on sam nie był do końca pewien.  
Stiles był interesujący. I nie był dzieckiem. Zdawał się dorosły, pomimo tych zaczepek i dziecinnych dogryzek. Derek dowiedział się szybko, że matka chłopaka zmarła, gdy ten miał dziewięć lat i od tamtej pory byli sami z ojcem. Że szeryf zawsze skrycie podkochiwał się w Melissie, ale nigdy nie powiedział jej ani słowa. Że ze Scottem byli jak bracia i to McCall dowiedział się jako pierwszy, że Stiles woli chłopców.  
Derek nie miał zbyt wiele do opowiedzenia o sobie. Jako początkujący policjant w Nowym Jorku trafił na dobrego partnera, który nauczył go słuchać ludzi. Co okazało się błędem, ponieważ jego dwie siostry były potworami. Wyprowadził się, ponieważ chciał spokoju i w pewnym sensie go odnalazł.  
Stiles zdawał się równie świetnym słuchaczem co mówcą. I to jego cisza zdawała się bardziej szczera. Słowa, które płynęły z tych różowych ust stanowiły fasadę, przez którą trudno było się przebić i Derek szybko zrozumiał, że chłopak dla dobra wszystkich próbował zachowywać się tak jak przed postrzałem ojca.  
Jakby próbował być taki sam, a jednocześnie inny. I może w tym wszystkim czuł się właśnie tak jak mówiła Erica – jakby próbował wspiąć się na Mont Everest w krótkich spodenkach i bez butli z tlenem.

ooo

Derek musiał przyznać, że lubił Stilesa. Oczywiście nie powiedział mu tego wprost. Nadal porozumiewali się na zasadzie wzajemnego antagonizmu i jak najbardziej im to odpowiadało. Stiles był dla niego intelektualnym wyzwaniem i świetnie czuł się stawiając opór jego kpinom. Wygrywał niejedną wojnę, przegrywał całe bitwy, ale jednak żaden z nich nie chciał się poddać.  
I głupio sądził, że tak będzie już zawsze. Miał tendencje do popadania w rutynę chociaż zawsze powtarzał sobie, że to wbrew głównej zasadzie.  
I to wzięło go z zaskoczenia. Stiles odebrał telefon podczas nocnej zmiany, gdy Derek nadal ślęczał nad raportem, a Erica grzebała za czymś w archiwum. Chłopak przedstawił się, potwierdzając swoją tożsamość, a potem zamarł.  
To chyba cisza właśnie przyciągnęła uwagę Dereka, ale Stiles przestał nawet oddychać. Twarz chłopaka poczerwieniała i Derek podszedł, nie wiedząc nawet co powinien zrobić.  
Telefon głucho upadł na dokumenty, które Stiles sortował tego dnia. Jego biurko przechodziło różne fazy; niekiedy było najczystszym w departamencie. W inne dni lepiej było nie spoglądać w tamtą stronę.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby kompletnie nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się stało i Derek miał jak najgorsze przeczucia, gdy chłopak zaczął płakać na jego oczach. I to nie były pojedyncze łzy, ale całe kaskady – zapewne te, których nie wylał wcześniej. Derek ostrożnie przysunął się bliżej, starając się jakoś go uspokoić, ale Stiles łkał tylko głośniej, a jego ciało drżało.  
\- Już dobrze. Wszystko będzie dobrze – powtarzał Derek i nie wiedział za bardzo kogo o tym upewniał.  
Stiles czknął, co zapewne wydałoby mu się zabawne, gdyby chłopak nie objął go mocniej, wcierając w niego swoje łzy.  
\- Przepraszam – rzucił chłopak niemal od razu, widząc jak mokry jest jego mundur, Derek jednak nie pozwolił mu odsunąć się od siebie za bardzo.  
\- Stiles… - zaczął Derek.  
Zamierzał zapytać co z jego ojcem, ale słowa zamarły na jego ustach, gdy chłopak pocałował go mocno i żarliwie, zmuszając go do rozsunięcia warg. I Derek nie wiedział jak i dlaczego, ale całował go równie zapamiętale, zgniatając go w swoich objęciach.  
Krótkie chrząknięcie przywróciło ich do świadomości. Stiles jednak nie wyglądał na zawstydzonego na widok Erici, która z zaplecionymi rękami na piersi przyglądała się całej scenie.  
\- Mój tata się obudził – poinformował ją Stilinski.


End file.
